


House Stark

by TheSnackThatSmilesBack



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Family, Fluff, Gen, House Stark, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnackThatSmilesBack/pseuds/TheSnackThatSmilesBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems the House Stark has another member......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mysterious Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> ................................................i regret nothing

Tony Stark flopped down on the bed, sighing, his muscles aching. It had been a very long day of first work and then saving the world (also work?) from some ghost/alien things. Then there had been three hours of debriefing, several stitches, a let's-make-sure-you-are-not-concussed test, an annoying traffic jam, and they were out of pickles. 

 

"Sir, I'm detecting a visitor. Young, female-" J.A.R.V.I.S. began.

 

"Sounds great! Let them in," Tony said, a little bit of energy returning.

 

"You are Tony Stark?" A pretty young girl- damn, that's too young- asked.

 

"Yes."

 

"I am Arya Stark."

 

Tony froze. He had always known that there was a possibility of a love child being concieved a long time ago, but he never, ever wanted it. The girl was in her mid teens, meaning.....mid nineties? 1995? 1996? 1997? Damn. She even looked kind of like him, brown hair, big brown eyes.....

 

"Wait, why are you British?" Tony asked. 

 

"I have been sent on a quest to retrieve the last wayward member of my household," Arya said mysteriously. "Magic."

 

"You sound like Thor."

 

"No matter. You must join us!"

 

"Okay," Tony found himself saying, and a whirling vortex opened up, taking them both with it. Magically.


	2. Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idekkkkkkk

Tony and Arya fell out of the magical portal, spinning violently through the air. They landed hard on their backs in Winterfell. 

"Where are we?" Tony asked, shivering in the cold. Arya smirked and drew her furs up around her to keep warm. "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's my wolf," Arya told him. "We all have one. Even Jon has one."

"Who's Jon? And why shouldn't he have one?"

"He's a bastard," Arya said matter-of-factly. Tony looked vaguely amused at this. "No, literally, he's my half brother."

"And how do I fit in to all of this?"

"You're my second cousin, once removed."


End file.
